


the ghost of you

by emptyabstracts



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying, Lots of tears, M/M, angsty but sad, ghost au, i got SAD writing this, i hope u enjoy <3333, richie and eddie are adults not teens <3, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyabstracts/pseuds/emptyabstracts
Summary: richie wakes up at 3am, and eddie is confused.





	the ghost of you

nights were never a good friend of richies. 

but, nights and richie weren’t always close at all. especially a good night's sleep. they were more like two people who were always arguing, tossing and turning. it wasn’t comforting like how nights used to be. richie always caught himself falling asleep when the sun was rising, so it was never a surprise that richie would wake up more than exhausted before having to jump onto a plane to some city in the states and tell jokes he didn’t even write to people, who for some reason, bought his tickets and made him sell out. he had no problem with it, he just wished he had gotten more sleep.

except, tonight, richie had decided to settle down in bed at 10pm, to at least get some rest before his 7am flight. staring at the dark ceiling, thoughts had filled his head. he felt his bed was cold next to him, but it was a comforting type of cold. richie sighed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to simmer down, and fall asleep.

.

.

.

richie woke up, sitting up in bed, his voice caught in his throat; he was yelling, and he was loud. “EDDIE!-” he gasped, looking around his room. eddie sat up in bed, looking worriedly at the latter. what was going on? it was 3am and richie was practically screaming and looking for him. he felt his heart fall as he tried to comfort richie, but he couldn’t catch his attention. he was too riled up and he knew there was no getting through to him at this point. there was no way that he was going back to bed, not right now, not at all.

climbing out of bed, richie flicked on the room lights and grabbed a hoodie from the back of the door. the apartment he lived in was definitely more chilled than it was before, the hard floors felt like ice underneath him. eddie rubbed his eyes, climbing out of the bed to follow.  _ where was he going?  _ he thought, running his hands through his hair. eddie was used to richie’s night terrors, but after realizing everything was okay, he’d fall back asleep while eddie comforted him, running his fingers through his hair.

“ rich, where are you going? “ eddie hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed richie into the kitchen. every light in the apartment was on at this point, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. eddie passed by the bathroom and sighed as he flicked off the lights, he couldn’t turn on every light at this hour, someone was bound to complain. he peeked into the kitchen, seeing richie sitting at the kitchen table. the coffee maker was running, and richie rubbed his eyes, scrolling through his phone. there was no way eddie was going to let him stay up this late. “ richie, let’s go back to bed, “ eddie hummed, reaching out for him. 

there was no point, honestly. he knew richie couldn’t hear him, no matter how hard he tried.

richie felt the cold next to him, and he sighed shakily. he remembered mike telling him that feeling cold near him meant eddie was visiting him. richie shook his head as he bust into tears again, he couldn’t help it. he felt like his heart was still down in those sewers, underneath the well house on neibolt street. he knew it still was. there was no getting it back either. people had told richie he had changed after his trip back to derry, and he knew he was different. it had changed him, and made him weak. he remembers the chilled feeling of the sewers but the heat of the deadlights beaming on him, he remembered eddie’s lips pressing to his in an effort to wake richie up from the deadlights, he remembers that clown, that stupid fucking clown laughing and yelling ‘oops!’ as he literally ripped the love of his life away from him, he remembers the guttural scream that left him as he reached out for eddie, knowing his efforts weren’t enough, he knew it was never enou-

the beeping of the coffee machine snapped richie out of his thoughts, he stepped out of the chair, and grabbed his favorite cup from the cabinet as he poured the coffee from the pot. he sat back down at the table, rubbing his eyes. he stared into the coffee cup and suddenly felt the cold against his back this time, and he cried harder... he knew eddie was there, but not quite.

eddie held onto the latter’s shoulders, resting his head on top of richie’s. he felt his heart break as he felt richie shake, and seeing the tears dripping onto the kitchen table, he held on as he cried, petting his hair as richie sobbed and sobbed, murmuring, “ eddie, eddie, eddie… “. eddie just wanted to grab hold of richie’s face, wipe his tears, and kiss him. he tried, but from all the previous times he’s tried, it never worked, it never fucking worked and it made eddie cry; cry hard than he ever has before.

he knew he shouldn’t have gone to the sewers with the rest of the losers, but if he didn’t, who wouldn’t have returned? 

he didn’t want to imagine that, not right now.

richie stood up from the table, leaving the glass of hot coffee as he stumbled back to the bed room. eddie followed behind, rubbing the back of his neck. was he making richie feel worse? he didn’t mean to, he just wanted to show he was here, he never intended to make it worse. richie sat on the edge of the bed, and eddie followed, leaning his head on richie’s shoulder, the two sighed at the same time. richie held a sweater in his hands, which eddie recognized as his own. richie’s heart sank as he shook his head, more tears falling.

richie set the sweater down on the empty left side of the bed, eddie always claimed the left side of richie’s bed, even when they were younger. richie always laid the sweater down on the pillow. he’d notice the blankets would shift when he laid down, and he always felt as if eddie was there with him. richie sighed, laying back down in the bed. eddie watched as the other laid on his back and let tears roll down the sides of his face. he crawled to the other side of the bed, laying on his back as he entwined his fingers with richie’s, sighing.

it was 3:45am, and richie was yawning, his eyes growing tired. he rubbed the tears away, shutting his eyes. he was scared to fall back asleep, but he knew eddie was here with him. he felt the cold in his hand and he saw the blankets shift and the sweater as well. he smiled, and chuckled a little, rubbing his cheek, feeling the 5 o’clock shadow stubble. eddie chuckled as well, caressing richie’s cheek. he couldn’t feel the stubble, but he could see it. richie sighed, staring at the ceiling again. he definitely was ready to go back to bed now.

“ good night, eddie my love, i love you. “ richie hummed, tapping his fingers on his chest, waiting to see if he could hear a reply.

“ good night, rich, i love you more. “ eddie replied, and richie turned his head, a smile on his face as his eyes welled with tears. 

richie had finally heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> this shit hurt to write :))))) i hope u all like this a lot and let me know how u feel in the comments <3 follow me on twt!! @cryptictozier


End file.
